Griswald's Grammar School
Griswald's Grammar School is a secondary school in Tackleford, covering the seven-year span between primary school and university (generally roughly ages 11 to 17). Successive waves of characters have been shown attending this school over the years, and Expecting To Fly was a "flashback" to the 1990s school days of some characters earlier seen only as adults. History According to its sign, Griswald's was founded in 1701, which would make it predate the city of Tackleford itself, which had its bicentennial celebration in 1960 indicating a 1760 founding. Uniform The school uniform has a white shirt and red tie, with dark grey trousers (for the boys) or skirts and stockings (for the girls). On top is a blue blazer with a yellow "G". In "The Case of the Forked Road", the uniform of 1960 was seen, which is similar to that of the present day, except that boys would wear shorts in the warmer times of year (school was in session as late as July) and there was also an accompanying beanie cap. Faculty * George Bough (pronounced "boff") * Mr. Knott, wears an eye patch due to an invention-related accident in 1996. * Bob Crowley was the headmaster in 2006-07 after being summoned by a ritual performed by faculty members. * Mr. Daimler, one of the faculty members responsible for summoning Crowley. * Mrs. Liversey, suggested the "Battle of the Bands" to Crowley. * Ryan Beckwith becomes a teacher in the 2010s * Abigail Lord http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20140509, responsible for the swimming team http://scarygoround.com/index.php?date=20110908 , and married to the much older Ken Lord.http://www.scarygoround.com/bobbins/?date=20140528 * Derek Sprink http://scarygoround.com/?date=20110629 , the Latin teacher.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20110603 Staff / Assistants / Temps * Anthony Calvin Goater ("Grumpaw") works as a lab assistant. After the changes in history caused in "The Case of the Forked Road", a new timeline is in effect in which he took an early retirement and was not around the school contemporariously with the "Mystery Kids", as he was in the original timeline. * Mr. Rabbit, a giant talking rabbit also known as Mr. Pooka http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060131 and Mr. Lapin http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20070307, Headmaster Crowley's right hand man. * Mr. Manuel, actually Headmaster Crowley's two Mooncalf http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060131 assistants, disguised as a human. Some students suspected that there is something "wrong" with him, but couldn't quite figure out what. * Elodie Broussard has a temporary appearance as a French teacher Students * Anthony Calvin Goater, later known as "Grumpaw", was a student in the early 1960s. * Shelley Winters was a student in the 1990s. * Mandy, Shelley's best friend, who committed suicide in 1996 * Tim Jones * Ryan Beckwith (who dropped out in 1996, falsely claiming to be expelled, after taking the blame for Tim's mishap causing inujry to Mr. Knott's eye) * Eustace Boyce ("The Boy"), who attended school in the 2000s * Erin Winters * Esther DeGroot * Sarah Grote * Paul Milford, the best friend of Eustace * Oggy, another friend of Eustace * Roxy Postlethwaite (was a normal student until she got hypnotized by the father of The Child http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060106, which kicked off her music career http://scarygoround.com/sgr/ar.php?date=20060209) * Jessica Finch, Jack's big sister, with overlapping school times * Charlotte Grote * Shauna Wickle * Mildred Haversham * Sonny Craven * Linton Baxter * Jack Finch * Tuan Hoang (gaming nerd; was removed or expelled from the school) * Blossom Cooper (gaming nerd; some romantic involvement with Tuan) * Claire Little ("Little Claire") * Nikki and Jasmine (briefly friends with Mildred: http://scarygoround.com/?date=20130619) * Lem, a right good laugh, once you got to know him. Or so he claimed.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20110701 Was actually an onion baby grown by two aliens http://scarygoround.com/?date=20111024 from planet Korfus.http://scarygoround.com/?date=20111018 Time/Space/Dimensional Portals A portal to Hell was opened up on the school grounds once, into which Erin Winters and Bob Crowley were pulled. Crowley had originally been brought into the school by a portal-opening ritual performed by some faculty members, and become the headmaster. A time portal was opened in the laboratory by a student prank gone bad in 1960, resulting in an explosion and a portal opening to the future; this resulted in the school in the 2010s having a gateway from a lab cabinet to a "looping" single day of July 1960. It has since gone away once history was changed.